


it’s the greatest fear i have

by themundaneweirdo



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Armie isn’t that bad, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret pregnancy, Timothèe is just lost, he just seem kinda bad at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: Timothèe is a stupid boy.





	it’s the greatest fear i have

Timothèe is young, maybe even a little stupid at times, and he doesn’t always see the worst of people. He’s impressionable and he likes to think that no matter how bad someone can be put on to be, there’s never an excuse to not give them a chance. 

Armie didn’t come off as a bad guy. He was nice looking and easy to talk to, no real threat to the naked eye. During filming, they found their friendship growing, strong and wholesome, and they spent a lot of their time together off set. They ate together, swam together, drank together. In some ways. Timothèe thinks they were Elio and Oliver in the flesh, dancing around each other and watching what they said so they didn’t come off as flirting. 

But, it was always flirting. There was those touches that lingered too long, those scene during filming where Luca wouldn’t call cut and they just kept on going, in their own little world. Sure, it was wrong and it made Timothèe feel bad because Armie is a married man with children, but he couldn’t help that said man was sending back the exact thing that Timothèe was putting out. 

And then, that night happened. That wonderful, beautiful and raw night. It wasn’t Oliver or Elio that Timothèe was sighing, and then moaning, and then screaming in wild abandon. It wasn’t Oliver that kissed him, that licked him open, that used him over and over until Timothèe was a crying mess, flush cheeks and watery eyes. He was so full, before, during and after their love making. Full of adoration, full of cock, and then full of cum. It was so much, too much, and yet not enough.

Their relationship wasn’t the same. They were still together all the time, always laughing and making jokes, eating fancy dinners and drinking fancy wines. But, Armie didn’t touch him anymore. He felt distant while filming, like he didn’t want to even be near him. Timothèe didn’t understand what he did wrong. Was is that night? Did he regret it? Oh god, did Armie not want him anymore?

Timothèe got his answer on the crew’s departure day. Armie hugged him, and when no one was looking, he pecked him on the cheek and whispered, “I’ll miss you. Be good for me.”

Timothèe, at barely twenty one, went home to New York that day with a surprise within himself. 

He didn’t attended the Golden Globes, or The Oscars. He barely left his apartment, barely even contacted anyone outside his little bubble. He didn’t want anyone to know about it, or see him like this, swollen with a bastard child that he just knew Armie wouldn’t claim. He couldn’t take the shame of the media jumping down his throat if they knew he was pregnant, and it would even be worse if they knew who the other parent was.

Timothèe could see it now, headlines claiming he’s a home-wrecker, that he seduced Armie and that the child is only a way to stay in the spotlight. The worst part of it is Elizabeth would either believe the tabloids and let Armie back into her home, or she would see that Armie was the one who started it, and the one to end it. 

Timothèe faced the music yesterday morning when he stepped out of his apartment for the first time in such a long time, at nine months pregnant and two days over due. He was ushered by his mother to the car where paparazzi was beginning to gather, snapping picture after picture of him, big and obviously about to burst. The ride to the hospital was horrible, Timothèe thought he was going to go into labor in the back seat due to the stress. 

When the arrived at the hospital and he was taken to the birth and delivery center, everything else was a blur of doctors, nurses, and security guards. His mom was crying, smiling and holding his hand, Pauline was about the same but stroking his long hair back as the doctor ordered him to push and push until a cry echoed in the room, loud and high, and Timothēe felt himself crying, as well.

He has a son now. 

A beautiful, peachy fleshed boy that looks too much Armie to be able to hide. Timothèe held him for a while before the baby was handed to his family so he could sleep. And what a restless sleep it was. He couldn’t even close his eyes without seeing his baby, his perfect little miniature of Armie. 

Timothèe woke up to someone singing a low lullaby. He couldn’t tell what time it was, but it must’ve been early morning judging by the sun coming up through the windows. He turned slowly as not to pull his stitches, only to see what he feared the most. 

There, sitting in the chair next to his bed, was Armie, holding their baby like he was the most precious thing he’ll ever hold. He was smiling, his eyes were glassy like he’d been holding in tears. 

“He’s gorgeous. God, he’s ours,” is all Armie says before the tears are falling, and suddenly, Timothèe feels as though they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but can you imagine Timothèe with a pregnancy belly? He’d be so cute!


End file.
